Ruby Walkermen
by Sapphire Kuran
Summary: A new girl enters Cross Academy after losing her family. Purebloods serve her as a servant. So who is she?  Please R & R
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, this is the first time that I am writing a Fanfiction. So please forgive me if I make any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: All the Vampire Knight characters do not belong to me but OCs does.

* * *

Profile

Name: Ruby Walkermen, Daughter of the Billionaire Walkermen Family.

Age: 15

Eye Colour: Ruby/Silver

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Height: 165cm

Now let the story start…

* * *

3rd Person POV

The crescent moon hung over the night sky, its rays lightly illuminating the ground. The white rays of light seemed unreal, after what had happened that night.

The land was full of vegetation, some patches of grass was trembled on, the blades of grass on the soil, like the flowers in front of a dead person's tomb stone.

The other blades of grass and their flowers swayed eerily with the wind, before they were stepped on by a foot.

The sound of her footsteps crushing the dry grass resounded into the night. The lone figure set her gaze on the burning Walkermen mansion ahead with no emotions showing on her face even if they were 'related'.

A few minutes after someone saw the burning mansion, a single burst of the siren from a fire fighting helicopter could be heard. Then, several followed. A platoon of three helicopters could be seen.

Seeing the chance, the teenager fell to her knees and started crying. Her terrible cries echoed against the vegetation, making them look like it was sharing her pain, misery and sorrow…

But the tears were never real.

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Ruby POV

_Well, well finally this people can sort out the paper war or legal war and allowed me to inherit all the Walkermen family's fortune even though I am not really their daughter. I should out of curiosity go take a look at the Kuran princess._

"Michael Shirabuki, can you help me with something?" I said with a hint of irony. (And yes Michael is a pureblood and is Sara Shirabuki's brother)

"Well of course, my Lady. What do you need?" Michael bowed waiting for his next order.

"Help me take care of The Company, I would return when needed."

"No problem, however may I ask where are you going?"

"Cross Academy…"

"Why? Kuran Kaname is there you know!"

"…"

I stared at him, Michael recoiled and immediately muttered "Whatever you want to do, my Lady"

After Michael left my side, I let out a sigh. _**Its time**__ and since I had solidified my background, I can enter Cross Academy without worries._

_***End of Chapter***_

* * *

So is my story alright?  
Please R & R

Sapphire Kuran


	2. Cross Academy

**Hello Everyone. I'm back.**

**I changed the story name from "The Beginning" to "Ruby Walkermen". I'm sorry if I had caused any confusion.**

**And in most of the story until Ruby met the Chairman, Everyone speaks in English.**

**The words in **_**Italics**_** are thoughts

* * *

**

***Chapter 2***

Ruby (currently still in America) POV

Looking up at the clear blue sky at Washington's international airport, I handed my small hand carried luggage over to Annabeth, my personal assistant.

"My Lady, do you really not need any other clothing articles than 3 sets of changing clothes? And why is Michael not going with you" Annabeth asked respectfully.

"No, I can easily get myself a whole new wardrobe. I only need my laptop, hand phone and other necessary articles." I calmly replied, ignoring the last question.

I boarded my own private jet that was painted in a baby blue coloured theme. I sat down in my seat and asked Annabeth to not allow anyone to disturb me after the plane took off. As soon as I was left alone, my cheerful façade drop and showed my cold and emotionless expression. Annabeth then sat down opposite of me.

I drop a tablet into my glass watching it dissolve into a sickly pale pink and I held it to my mouth to take a sip.

_Well… this is really disgusting. How does Kuran actually stand these things?_

"My Lady, why do you want to attend Cross Academy? And you"re not attending the night class but the day one, why?

"You never question my decisions" Tension was building up visibly.

"Yes, My Lady. I'm sorry, My Lady." Annabeth's voice trembled.

As the sun began rising over the horizon, I closed the shades and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Still Ruby POV

"My Lady, we have arrived at the Tokyo International Airport. It's time for you to wake up. The local time is 6.30pm. The temperature is 15oc."

I took a warm towel provided to clean my face, took my Coach wrist pouch then walked out of my private jet, with Annabeth dragging my luggage along.

Luckily, the sun is already setting so it does not really hurt my eyes.

I got into the Mercedes and my driver drove me to Cross Academy. On the way there, the scenery blurred past my car. But naturally, my eyes caught hints of snow from the past winter. On trees, on grass, on roofs of houses, post boxes… Then the sight of the majestic gates of Cross Academy appeared in front of my eyes.

I told my driver in English, "Let me off here, I'll go in on my own."

He replied, "Of course, my lady."

I swung open the door of my Mercedes, taking in the sights in front of me while Annabeth quietly trailed behind me.

"Remember Annabeth, hide your aura or people will know you are not human but vampire. To make things worse you are a pureblood," I whispered

I walked to the majestic gates I had seen earlier and stopped there. The gates were carved with intricate designs.

"Excuse me, are you Ruby Walkermen?" A girl with short brown hair and wore a black uniform that consist of a long sleeve jacket and a short skirt.

_Her eyes are chocolate brown. Hmm… It's very familiar. Oh right, the Kurans that must mean she is Yuuki Kuran, the Pureblood princess that was hidden away._

Putting on my cheerful façade, "Yes, I am Ruby. And you are?"

"Oh, I am such a scatterbrain. I am Yuuki Cross, nice to meet you and the jerk or guy beside me is Zero Kiriyu"

"The chairman has requested to see you when you reach so could you please come with me?" Zero nonchalantly said.

"Ok, could you please bring me there? People said Chairman Cross is a very nice man" I giggled. **(A/N I know you readers must be thinking Ruby is weird but she is always cheerful in front of others)

* * *

**

Yuuki knocked on the door of Chairman Cross office, and I heard a cheerful "Come in!" Yuuki and Zero took the initiative to enter the room before me, and Yuuki warned me before hand that the chairman was a very expressive person.

Once I stepped into the room, I saw that Chairman Cross was hugging the life out of Yuuki, right then he had to notice me. He tried to hug me like what he had done to Yuuki but I side stepped before he could touch me. He collapsed to the floor crying.

_Oooook… Although he looks nice but he always have a knowing look. I also know that this man Kaien Cross is an ex-vampire hunter, a legendary one in fact._

"So, I have filled up the registration forms, is there any other forms I have to complete?"

"Well", the chairman rocked on his heels, cocking his head to the side, "you have to fill up one regarding any achievements or degrees you have. And you are so beautiful…"

The chairman passed over a form and also a pen. I took up the pen, stooped over the form and started to fill up the form on my PHDs and such.

After five minutes, I was still filling up the form. The chairman looked curious at why I was taking up so much time. After one more minute, I looked up at him and passed the form back to him. As his eyes went down the list of my achievements, his jaw began to drop more and more.

Yuuki was alarmed at the chairman's expression and questioned, "What's wrong? Did she fill up the form wrongly?"

Kaien looked down at my form then to Yuuki, I could see him thinking of explaining to Yuuki, but he thought better of it and shoved the form to Yuuki. Yuuki began to have the same expression as the chairman.

Yuuki then handed back the form to Kaien Cross. Kaien then snapped up from his stupor and queried me "If you already finished your education, why do you still want a high school life?"

"Well… I want to relaxed and enjoy a high school life that I never had. And Chairman you need not speak to me in English, as you can see I have a PHD in Japanese."

**(A/N From this part on everyone in this story will speak in Japanese unless there is a need to speak in English)**

Just then, I sensed a very strong aura approaching this room, I looked at Annabeth and saw her nod her head minutely.

_So that aura could only belong to Kuran Kaname, after all, he is the head of the Kuran clan._

He knocked on the door and asked "Chairman, may I come in?"

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki greeted the teenager that came in through the door.

"Yuuki…" Kaname's eyes visibly soften when they were directed towards her.

_Obviously Yuuki likes Kaname and Kaname likes Yuuki too._

He has dark brown, shoulder length hair, a pair of deep red-brown eyes and is about 183cm.

Then, Kaname caught sight of me and politely inquired "So you are the new student that the Chairman has told me about, I'm Kuran Kaname, President of the Moon Dorm. And you are?"

"I'm Ruby Walkermen, President of Walkermen Cooperation."

"And also the name of the girl beside you?" Kaname queried

Annabeth finally opened her mouth for once "I am Annabeth Heo, attending this school together with Rub…"

Yuuki cut in "You mean you are THE President of THE Walkermen Cooperation?"

"Um… Yes is there any problem?"

"No, but you are a billionaire, Ruby. That means you're very rich" Yuuki hastily said trying to calm me.

"…"

Zero who was very annoyed and irritated by the fact that they were drifting away from the original subject and was wasting his time. Then he muttered something like "Girls". He walked out the Chairman's office without a glance.

"Yuuki, please bring Ruby and Annabeth to their room." Chairman requested.

Yuuki then guided me out of the room.

* * *

Kaname POV

I watched Yuuki guide the new student, Ruby, out of the Chairman's office.

Then, the chairman passed me the new girl's registration forms and achievements form. I looked at it and made a mental note to ask Aidou to research the background of the two girls.

_Her features seemed too perfect for a human, only a vampire can have it. And for a human girl to get so many PHDs by the age of 15 is questionable too. Furthermore, she has such a good poker face that even I cannot read. Heo Annabeth … her surname sounds surprisingly familiar to the surname of Hiou Shizuka. However their aura of a human's, so they are none of my concern. I have more important things to do before doing so._

Back to Ruby's POV

"Here you go Ruby and Annabeth; we have reached your room. Remember tomorrow is Friday, but you start school next Monday."Yuuki kept nagging on about the rules in school.

_Do you think I care about the rules in this school? I live by my own rules._

"Before you go I want to ask you something, Yuuki."

Being curious Yuuki answered "What?"

"Do you like Kuran Kaname?"

She blushed like a lobster and stuttered "Erm… Er… I remember I have something to do. Bye!"

S_he is so naïve and easy to tease_. _No wonder she has to have a Hunter(Level E) and Pureblood to protect her._

***End of Chapter 2*

* * *

**

**Did you enjoy chapter 2? **

**In the next chapter, I will be writing about Ruby and Annabeth on their first day in school. Ruby has a surprise heading for her way. What is the surprise and who will be arriving at Cross Academy? Wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**This story is set to start before the start of the Vampire Knight Anime series.**

**Please review and help me improve on my story**


	3. First Unofficial Day at Cross Academy

**Hey everyone, I'm back and this is the third instalment of Ruby Walkermen.**

**

* * *

**

***Chapter 3***

**Ruby POV**

"Ruby, wake up! It's already 4pm! If you don't, I'll have to pour ice water on you."

"You're joking, you won't do it. I'm still tired from the jet lag" I mumbled 'sleepily'. I walked into the bathroom, fully aware that Seiren, sent by Kaname to watch us, was on a branch outside our room's window watching our every movement for a suspicious one.

"Anyway, let's head to one of those restaurants in the town near to here that serves sashimi and sushi. Hey wait; we have not explored Cross Academy yet, so let's wait for the night class to come out before leaving for dinner." I acted like a spoilt girl.

"Fine, whatever you want, Ruby!" Annabeth was told by me that she has to drop the Master and Servant relationship when we are in Cross Academy.

* * *

15 minutes later

"Ok, I am done, let's go Annabeth" I called out.

I walked out of my dorm room only to have a near head-on collision with Yuuki.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Yuuki, what are you doing?"

"Running away from fan girls…"

"Oh, why don't I help you? And in return, you will give me a tour around the school." I enthusiastically told Yuuki.

"Take care of the fan girls." I instructed Annabeth while running off with Yuuki.

(Random visiting of campus and saw Chairman on the way and we talked to the Chairman, here is the conversation.)

"Hello, Ruby! Hello, Yuuki!" exclaimed the Chairman.

"Hello, Chairman Cross!" we chorused together.

Chairman Cross collapsed to the ground and started crying, "Why didn't Yuuki call me otou-san?"

I looked at my watch and started swearing. I walked away and said, "It's time for the night class to come out."

Yuuki said to Chairman Cross, "Good Bye, Chair… Otou-san…"

Yuuki dashed off with me following after a "See you again soon, Chairman Cross."

We got to the gates of the Night Class Dorm as the Night Class started to walk out and met up with Annabeth.

I muttered with disgust as Aidou Hanabusa started his routine of, "Good morning, ladies. Have a nice evening…" to the fan girls. I noticed Seiren appearing from behind Kaname to report about what she observed of me and Annabeth to Kaname.

With my hearing, I was able to pick out Seiren report from the mass of noise. It goes "Kaname-sama, Walkermen-san and Heo-san did nothing to arouse my suspicion except they woke up around 4pm today"

Kaname replied to Seiren's report with a nod of his head. Kaname looked up to me and catches my eye and I smiled at him. He looked perturbed by this for a moment and then he adjusted his expression and told Seiren to continue to keep watch on us.

We (Me and Annabeth) continued our walk to the school gates after the crowd dispersed and it was uneventful until Aidou appeared.

* * *

**Aidou POV**

_Eesh, class is so boring, I for one, will skip class._

_Where should I go…? I know, I can visit those two beauties that have just arrived whom are in the day class. But where are they?_

I walked around the whole school with my vampire speed and found them as they were walking to town for dinner. I started to comment on their beauty, "You are so beautiful… …,"

Then Annabeth commanded me to go away. I ignored her and wanted to continue when I sensed a chill in the air like when Kaname-sama gave me a glare. I slowly turned my head and saw Annabeth giving me a similar glare. I walked away as fast as I could and went back to class.

"Haha, did you see what he did; he took off like a bat out of hell. That boy never ceases to amaze me…" I caught this part of the conversation before getting out of earshot.

* * *

**Ruby POV**

"Haha, did you see what he did; he took off like a bat out of hell. That boy never ceases to amaze me; I wonder what else he can actually mess up during our time in Cross Academy."

After Annabeth got rid of Aidou, we continued to walk to town. I commented Annabeth on her excellent death glare. After a few minutes, we reached town and located the restaurant that sold sushi and sashimi. As we were queuing up, I felt the aura of a Level E in the area with a scent of human blood and I said, "Let's go hunt that Level E!" Annabeth agreed and we set off to hunt down the Level E.

We located the Level E quickly and found it in an abandoned building at the fringes of town. It was attacking a human as we entered the room. The Level E turned towards us and smiled "Here comes another few more treats!" It said eerily at us and turned back to the victim.

"Annabeth, this time I will take care of that beast. So just distract Seiren for me, will you?"

"Yes, my lady."

I released my aura and the Level E swivelled around and spoke a word that I have not heard since 10 years ago, "Silver-blood"

"Ah you know," I smirked, then continued, "You shouldn't have become a vampire, now look how pathetic you are. Even attacking a victim much weaker than you, to satisfy your hunger, you are a disgrace to me!"

My eyes flashed silver, and the Level E exploded leaving nothing but dust.

"Let us head back to Cross Academy, Annabeth."

"What about dinner, my Lady?"

"All this action just cost me to lose my appetite." With that, Annabeth and I headed back to Cross Academy.

* * *

2 minutes earlier, in Kaname's study.

**Kaname POV**

(Sigh)_Yuuki is arguing with Kiriyu again! And why does that prefect get to be so close to __**Yuuki**_.

I was still thinking about Yuuki, when an unknown and more prestigious aura than mine flashed for half a minute before disappearing. It made me snap around quickly to face town which is where the aura came from.

I was still staring in the direction of the aura after it had disappeared and walked briskly to one of my many bookshelves and forcefully pulled out a book that was untouched since I came to the Academy, titled 'History of the Past'. I flipped through the pages of the book and it only provided a description with a few words for a very small group of vampires. It said 'More powerful than purebloods' and nothing more. It gave no more information than what I already knew.

I slammed the book together in frustration and went back to my study table. I sat down on my posh armchair as I drummed my fingers on the polished wood and wondered who could have that mysterious aura.

* * *

**Ruby POV**

_Now what should I do I'm so bored, and there is still quite a number of hours before the sun rises. Ah… I know, let's go and take a look at what Kiriyu-Kun is doing, shall we?_

I stuck my head out my room's door to check whether Yuuki or Zero is patrolling the corridors. I know doing this is stupid, but it is just to keep up appearances.

_Hmm… I wonder how Kiriyu-kun is doing; he has been fighting his vampire instincts for 4 years which is fantastic for an ex-human vampire. But soon he will drop to a Level E if Level A and above doesn't help him. _

I walked along the corridor and surprisingly, saw Zero running pass the girls' dorm with a pain look on his face and was giving out an aura of hunger and frustration.

I followed Zero to the stables while completely erasing my aura since Kiriyu is very sensitive. He collapses onto the soft ground grasping his collar and he also tensed up, his face showing immense pain.

_My my, seems like he can't hold on much longer. Kuran Kaname better act soon or one of his pawns will die. Anyway, I wonder should I step in to stabilise Kiriyu Zero blood status. Whatever, like I care what happens to Kiriyu Zero but this is for Kuran Yuuki's sake._

***End of Chapter 3***

**

* * *

**

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**Please review so that I can improve the story.**

**I hope I can get chapter 4 online soon.**

**Sapphire Kuran :)**


	4. Her True Face

**I'm really sorry that this is a late chapter.**

**But anyway, I don't think you want to read my apologies so I present you Chapter 4 of Ruby Walkermen.

* * *

**

***Chapter 4***

**Ruby POV**

"Chip, Chip, Chip." Birds sang outside the window around 6.30am.

"Uh… Shut the damn birds up!" I screamed. _Although I had woken up at 6am in the morning for the last few years, the sun was never this horrid in America!_

Annabeth dug me out of bed and dragged me to the bathroom. After an hour of cleaning and packing, I was ready for class. _Not bad, these uniforms actually hug our body shape._

"Annabeth, how can you wake up so easily in the morning?"

"Well, I woke up at 6am for the past 10 years. What do you expect?" Annabeth looked at me questioningly.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I ran out of my room to the dining area in Cross Academy to see if I was able to catch Yuuki there. Well Annabeth and I are in the same class with Yuuki. While Annabeth caught up with me easily at human's speed.

"Good morning Ruby-san and Annabeth-san."

"Good morning Yuuki, would you guide us to class since we are classmates and this is our first day of class. And the girl beside you is?" I politely inquired.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you to one another. This is Sayori Wakaba, and Yori, this is Ruby Walkermen and Annabeth Heo."

"It's nice to meet you." Yori, Annabeth and me said at the same time.

We sat down for breakfast and chatted about random things until it is time for class. We walked to class together, and then Annabeth and I had to introduce ourselves to our new classmates.

"Hello everyone, my name Ruby Walkermen and this is Annabeth Heo. I would want to ask you if you have anything you want to know about me instead of me just talking about myself."

Somebody in class had heard about me being the CEO of the Walkermen Cooperation and prompted, "Are you really the CEO of the Walkermen Cooperation?"

I said after a moment's hesitation, "Yes, I am."

Some of the boys in class whistled appreciably when I said I was. The English subject teacher said to us that we could sit at any available seat and we looked at the only available seat and that was next to Zero himself. As Annabeth sat next to him, and I next to her, he glared at us, like we were going to take out a gun at anytime and shoot him with it.

We took out our textbooks and the English teacher started the lesson. I mumbled to Annabeth about how easy was the English textbook and she nodded. Sensei noticed our exchange and said to me, "Well, Ruby-san, since you came from America, let's hear you read the 6th paragraph of Hamlet by William Shakespeare."

"Everything that his mother Gertrude or the king could do to raise his spirits was useless…"

"Thank you Ruby." Sensei stammered out after I finish reading the passage in flawless English.

Annabeth chuckled under her breath and whispered to me. "Ruby, if you cannot read that passage properly, I would use it against you for the next 100 years."

"Ha! As if I would give you the chance." I laughed.

**(A/N Ok everyone from here there will be a time skip to the time when the night class exit their dorm. From here on, we will follow the progress of the Vampire knight Anime. )

* * *

**

I went to lean on the tree that was at the side of the path while Annabeth stood beside me, where the night class will exit from their dorm. Yuuki ran into a group of fan-girls and shouted.

Yuuki (Y): "Hey, don't push"

Fan-girls (FG): "What!"

Y: "Ok, ok, step back! It's already curfew for the day class students so return to your own dorm!"

FG: "By saying that aren't you just trying to keep all of the Night Class students to yourself, Cross-san? Just because you are the chairman's daughter, it's not fair!"

Y: "You're wrong! It's my job as a prefect to…"

Fan-girls: "Aidou-senpai!"

_Hehe, the day class girls are charmed by Aidou. The last time I saw Aidou, well, he just got under my skin._

Yuuki pushes the girls back while shouting "You can't do that!"

Whoops…! The gates are already opening; _Yuuki really cannot control the day class, can she?_

The day class girls actually arranged themselves into neat roles to the side before the night class stepped out. _Haha haha look at Yuuki's expression, she looks really amazed and irritated at the same time. _Finally, Yuuki gets the signal and moves aside.

"Hey, Annabeth don't the girls look blessed when the night class step out? They seem love the night class don't they? I know we are inhumanly beautiful but…"

"Good morning, ladies! I could hear you!"

"Ruby, looks like the culprit for all this commotion is Aidou Hanabusa; I guess he is a ladies' man"

(Just insert exchange between Aidou and the fan-girls.)

Then, Aidou caught sight of Annabeth and me, and came over to start a conversation.

"Hello again ladies, I am Aidou Hanabusa, and you are?"

Trying not to be rude in front of his fan-girls, Annabeth replied in a polite tone while I conveniently ignored him "I am Annabeth Heo and she's Ruby Walkermen. It's a pleasure to meet you Aidou-sempai."

I saw that Yuuki was about to fall in exactly a minute so I sent Annabeth a telepathic message. _'Annabeth, Yuuki is about to fall' _Annabeth nodded her head minutely.

"Aidou-sempai, would you excuse me. I have some things to attend to." With that, I ran off with Annabeth following behind me.

I saw that Yuuki was about to fall and rushed forward to catch hold of her. "Yuuki! Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Yuuki said smoothly.

I sensed Kaname Kuran walked towards Yuuki and said slyly "Your dear Kuran Kaname is coming…"

"Yuuki, are you okay?" Kaname softly asked.

"Kaname-sempai!"

(Some other exchange)

"Good morning, Walkermen-san and Heo-san and thank you for preventing Yuuki from falling."

"Good morning, Kuran-sempai. I would like to be addressed as Ruby instead of Walkermen."

"Good morning, Kuran-sempai." Annabeth said in a monotone.

"Come on, Annabeth. I'm bored let's go. See you later, Yuuki"

I almost managed to walk away before Zero shouted "All of you! Hurry back to your dorms!"

I sat down on one of the benches in Cross Academy and focused my mind to see what will happen in the next few days.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"Cross-san, Cross-san!" the teacher of the 3rd period of the day shouted at Yuuki.

It didn't seem to wake her up and Yori-san leaned over to her and whispered some kind of Japanese food like Taiyaki that Yuuki seemed to like as Yuuki woke up instantly and said, "I'll eat it!"

Two hours later, Annabeth and I led our horses, Rocket for Annabeth and Comet for me, to the stables of the school.

As we got there, we heard Yuuki complaining about how Zero was behaving even though he was a prefect. We were going to go through the doors of the stables and asked Yuuki to excuse us. She hurriedly moved aside and continued to complain about Zero.

Our horses' stalls were next to one another and they were on the right side of the stable. The stalls were generously bedded with straw and there were food and water buckets too.

We filled up the water buckets and filled the food buckets with oats and such for the horses as it was nearing their feed time. We finished all these in a record 5 minutes and walked to the front of the stables.

Yuuki was still complaining when Zero's horse, Lily, reared up and snorted at Yuuki. Zero bended down and said some words to Lily to soothe it.

I could hear Annabeth quietly sighing under her breath and I said goodbye to Yuuki and headed back to the Sun Dorms. We waited in the dorms before the main action of the day was going to start. We then headed to the clearing where it was going to happen.

Annabeth and I hid in the branches of a tall tree where the leaves could camouflage us so we could see what was happening without being seen. We saw Yuuki sigh in frustration at two Day Class students that were in the clearing.

She jumped off a low roof of the building. She landed on a branch about 5 meters away from us and she gripped the branch and landed on the ground. A scent of her blood wafted through the air.

She was giving some sort of warning to the two students when she suddenly broke off and snatch out Artemis and swung it at Akatsuki before she realised it was him. Akatsuki had caught Artemis with his hand before it could touch his body. He said, "Wow that was close, as expected from Chairman's daughter."

"Kain Akatsuki-senpai and Aidou Hanabusa-senpai from the Night Class?" The two girls squealed as they high fived each other.

Aidou continued and said that they had smelled some blood so they just came to see what had happened. Then he went on and said, "You're so cruel, Yuuki-chan." His eyes glowed red as he again emphasised that they were here to find out what was happening.

Aidou blinked again and he sniffed the air and said that Yuuki's blood smelled so good. Yuuki misunderstood him and warned him not to touch them or she would report them to Chairman Cross.

Both of us sighed and muttered under our breaths at how much Aidou could withstand the scent of Yuuki's blood before trying to bite her. We closed our eyes and counted to five.

When we opened our eyes, Akatsuki had one hand behind his head and the two fan girls had fainted. "Keep your filthy hands of Yuuki, Aidou Hanabusa." Ruby landed right beside Aidou with eyes flashing silver. Aidou shrank back and Akatsuki goggled.

Zero appeared, drew his gun and pointed it point-blank at Aidou. He said, "Drinking blood within the school grounds is strictly prohibited." As if Zero isn't angry enough, Aidou act like he didn't care about the school rules and said, "But I've tasted it."

Realising what will happen, I shouted "Don't sho…", "Bang!"

In that split second, I was currently in the line of fire, and to protect me, Annabeth jumped from her spot into the line of fire and blood was spilled.

Annabeth laid on the floor unmoving, "Shoot! Annabeth, Annabeth are you alright?"

I ran over to her while she stubbornly said, "I'm fine, really." She tried to sit up but instead, she arched over in pain.

I calmly walked over to Kiriyu Zero and slapped him across his face while calmly saying "You better control your emotions Kiriyu Zero or I will control you."

Recognizing the scent of Annabeth's blood, Aidou asked if Annabeth if a pureblood.

I knew this was going to happen and said smoothly, "Yes, she is." By then, Kaname and the rest of the Night Class had appeared and of course heard my proclamation.

"I know that you would want to question me but I will attend to her wounds first. Shall we discuss this later, Kuran Kaname?" While emotionlessly staring at Kaname, and I used my power to teleport back to my dorm room.

* * *

**Currently in Ruby's room**

"Stop moving, I will not be able to heal the wound properly if you move around so much."

"You don't have to do this for me, Ruby. I will heal if I rest."

"How could you be so careless, Annabeth? You know that even if I get shot by an anti-vampire weapon, it will not hurt me."

"I'm sorry, I forgo…" Annabeth coughed.

_She can be very stubborn at times. (Sigh)_

A white light shined from my hand as I proceeded to heal Annabeth's wound. After I finished healing Annabeth's wound, she had already fallen asleep.

_There is no need to hide my abilities anymore since everything has already reached this stage._

Making sure that she is fine, I left the room and walked to the chairman office and telepathically summoned Michael to Cross Academy.

After reaching the Chairman's office, I knocked on the door and I heard a very cheerful, high pitched "Come in".

As soon as I opened the door and took a step in, I was slammed into the wall. _Talk about Aidou, Kain and Ichijou being violent, that sucks!_

"Well, this is a lovely welcome. Aidou, Kain and Ichijou can you let go of me?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice and they ignored me.

"I swear that I will not hurt anybody in this academy, is that what you want?"

"I had enough. Let go of me." I put some authority into my voice.

"Your loyalty towards Kaname is admirable. You can actually ignore a command on pureblood level."

"**LET GO OF ME!**" Aidou, Kain and Ichijou crashed into different walls in the room. Aidou on the left wall, Kain on the right and Ichijou beside the window behind the Chairman's desk.

Chairman stared at the three guys that smashed into his office walls, then at Kaname and finally focused his attention on me. His mouth opened, closed and opened again, but was still did not manage to form a coherent sentence.

"Please take a seat, Ruby-san" Kaname said.

"Thank you, Kaname-san" I said quiet.

I went to the nearest seat and started to sit down when Aidou started to jump up and he began to shout like madman. He shouted incoherently, "How dare you disrespect Kaname-sama!..."

Ice crept towards me and surrounded my right leg. "It's not that I do not respect Kaname-san but it's not necessary for me to call him 'Kaname-sama'. Aidou, it is not like you respect me, do you?" And the ice that held my leg to the ground turned into mist.

I sat down on the chair and said to Kaname after Aidou, Kain and Ichijou returned to stand beside him, "What do you want to know?" Chairman Cross chimed in and queried, "What are you?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Vampire and…" But Kaname cut in and said, "Then, how can I not know you?"

Ignoring Kaname's last question, I continued, "And you really don't remember me, Kaname Kuran? Though it has been some time since you have met me, I think it is impossible to forget me and my twin brother." By now, Chairman Cross was busy trying to constrain Zero from shooting me with his gun.

But all of them in the room took some time to gape at me when I proclaimed that I had a twin brother. Ichijou looked at me like I just said that the world would end tomorrow and whimpered, "You have a twin brother?"

Kaname said, confused, "How can I have met you when I don't even know who you are." _Well, I'll just have to let him remember. Then he will probably know who I am_, I thought with dry humour.

I moved at vampire speed so that I can place my hand on Kaname's forehead before the nobles can react. I whispered into Kaname's ear "Dear Kaname, could you have really forgotten someone whom helped you win the war 10,000years ago, **Kuran ancestor**?"

"How did you know?"

"I have my resources; anyway did you remember who I am?"

"Yes, I have. What are you doing here?"

"Kaname-san, I would need a favour from you soon. And in return, I will help you **once**. Also Chairman, my brother will be arriving in Cross Academy tomorrow."

I turned around and looked at Zero, who obviously, is staring at me with his infamous cold stare and warned him. "Don't you dare use your gun to shot Annabeth or anyone else coming to Cross Academy tomorrow. **Or** I will destroy your gun and your hand right in front of you."

As usual Zero doesn't listen and point the gun straight at my head. I laughed humourlessly "Why not you shoot me right here and right now, Kiriyu? I can tell you that it doesn't hurt me… much, much less kill me. I will let you test that theory one day, but good night." He cocked the gun when my back was faced to him while Chairman cut in and said, "On the other hand,…" Everyone in the room except Kaname, Zero and Chairman snickered at the unintended pun and Chairman glared at us and continued "Well the meeting had ended _peacefully_…"

***End of Chapter 4*

* * *

**

**That's the end of Chapter 4, so please review.**

**Sapphire Kuran **


	5. Her Twin Brother

**Hey everyone, this is a new chapter for you to enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Name: Jason Walkermen, Son of the Billionaire Walkermen Family and twin brother of Ruby.

Age: 16

Eye Colour: Grey/Silver

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Height: 180cm

* * *

***Chapter 5***

**Day before St. Chocolate**

**Ruby's Brother POV**

"I'm tired. Why, why, why is it that I have to attend school in the morning now? I want to take a nap." I moaned as we were in the car heading towards Cross Academy.

Michael Shirabuki, my sister's evil assistant made me delay my flight to Japan just because I disappeared and did not do any of the company's work for a week, who rushed to Japan when my sister summoned him last night.

My two assistants, Jupiter and Josephine Ouri (**They are siblings**), sat opposite to me and had identical blank faces while hunching over a stack of mangas that they insisted should be brought to Cross Academy.

_I'm bored, very bored. But I hope what will happen in Cross Academy would some fun. The last time I had so much fun was 10,000 years ago, when vampires were at war with one another._

Finally, the car pulled up in front of a huge gate that I assumed was Cross I stepped out of the car, what I saw was a girl that looks suspiciously like a Kuran came to greet me.

"Hi, I am Yuuki, I assume that you are Ruby-san's brother, and the people accompanying you are?"

"I am Jason Walkermen, while the people accompanying me are Ruby's and my remaining assistants. Where is my sister?"

"Oh, she is…", "I'm here. Miss me?" My sister said in a sarcastic tone.

I ignored her and asked "Where's Annabeth? I thought she always follow you around."

"I will explain to you later. Currently, the more important issue is for you to go meet Chairman Cross"

"I dislike that guy. Why did we have to attend his school just because an interesting event is going to happen here?" I muttered under my breath.

"Well that is for you to answer yourself" Obviously, my sister answered, she has extremely good hearing.

After we reached the Chairman's office and Yuuki left the room. Michael who was extremely concerned about Annabeth asked where she is.

"Now she is just resting in my dorm room right now."

"Why?"

"She got shot."

"**WHAT! **Is she alright?" Michael shouted.

"Calm down, I took care of Annabeth's wound. Don't you dare rush over to her right now, Michael." My sister threatened when she saw Michael turn to face the door.

"Hah! Your assistants obviously like one another, and yet they both refuse to admit it."I crowed.

"Jason! How dare you…" My sister was interrupted by a girly 'Jason-san'. The Chairman continued, "I will assume that you have the same achievements as your sister, am I right?"

"Yes, and if you want to save some time, you can photocopy the achievements of my sister."

"Chairman Cross, I would like to go to class now. I will take my brother along to class. Jupiter and Josephine, can you bring Jason's luggage to his dorm room?" My sister told Cross and my assistants.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Michael and Jason, come on, let's go to class.

On our way to class, Jason started to complain about Michael forcing him to do work.

"Haha, serves you right. Who told you to disappear on me for a week? Hey Jason, tomorrow is St. Chocolate Day or Valentine, what do you want?"

"Ehh… I want to make all the Night Class chocolate. And maybe play a few jokes on that Aidou Hanabusa that you were complaining about and his cousin. Maybe I will come in a suit tomorrow and charm all the girls in the Day Class and let's see how they will react."

"Good one, brother! Tomorrow I will come in a dress tomorrow and win all the Night Class boys hearts. Well, except Kuran Kaname, of course." I answered. We reached the classroom and I headed for my seat while Michael followed behind me and my brother went to the seat beside Yuuki.

We listened as the Day Class (except Zero) chatted excitedly about St. Chocolate Day tomorrow. Yori and Yuuki looked up as Jason sat beside them and he smiled charmingly and said, "I am Jason Walkermen and I am my sister's twin brother. I am 16. Please help me in adjusting to this school." As he said this, more girls looked at how handsome he was and started shrieking.

_He is being a gentleman again, as usual. Can't say that when he is fighting some irritating vampires. Though I have to say the girls are not the first people to be dazzled by him. _

My brother took out his Math textbook and started doing the sums in it. The girls looked on in a trance as he completed the 1st chapter in a matter of minutes and finished the whole book in 45 minutes. Just then, the Mathematics teacher entered the classroom and asked the class to read the 2nd chapter as he prepared a few questions.

I saw him doodle on his sketch pad as the teacher asked students to answer his questions. The teacher saw him not concentrating and asked him to answer the most difficult question. He looked up and I saw him looked at the board with a bored gaze and answered.

We left the classroom after a few hours and headed for our rooms. I walked into the room and found Annabeth seating on her bed and reading the manga that Jupiter and Josephine brought here. They were sitting on the chair, eyes glued to volume 3 of Prince of Tennis, rereading it.

I was using the computer to check on the company when Jason walked in. All changed in a grey polo shirt and jeans. I said, "How is the research for the new medicine coming on?"

Jason shrugged and answered, "Well, it's was going badly until I stepped in and did it by myself and please sis, don't ask your assistant Michael to manage the company again. His ability to do it is as good as Jupiter or Josephine ability to break their obsession to manga."

We ate out for lunch break in town. The same restaurant for dinner that I was queuing for when I ran off to kill the Level E. After that, we entered the Chairman's room when he was giving his 'marvellous' speech and they didn't notice us until after Yuuki gave her vouchers for shoulder massages and the slave coupon for Zero and they left the room. We gave him a round of applause for his 'pep talk'.

We informed him of our decision to enter the Night Class after St. Chocolates.

"You look suspicious of our sudden intentions in enter the Night Class. Don't worry, we would not do anything that you would need to worry about." I informed him.

Chairman looked at me and informed us that he will take care of our new uniforms and that we could go. We went back to our rooms for some rest. We went to the stables after that and we brought our horses out. Jupiter and Josephine had finally separated from their beloved manga and joined us.

* * *

**Jason POV**

I brought out my grey horse, Midnight, saddled and ready to the front of the stables and found my sister checking her bridle. My horse moved closer to my sister's horse and I followed.

We were conversing softly when all the rest of our party arrived. I explained the plan and we went off in pairs to ride. Michael and Annabeth were partnering one another and my assistants were together. Ruby and I rode off together and our horses cantered in sync with each other.

After an hour or so, we returned to the stables and we told our assistants that we were meeting Kuran Kaname next and asked them to help us wash down and stable our horses. We teleported right outside the Moon Dorm and went in.

* * *

**Third person POV**

"They're more energetic than usual" Ichijou said.

Just then, Jason and Ruby had to opened the door and walk in. Everyone in the Night Class Dorm jumped up and stared at Jason and Ruby with an unwelcoming aura.

Aidou asked "What are you doing here? You are not welcomed at the Night Class dorm."

"What I want to do is none of your business Aidou. I came here to see Kuran Kaname. Could you guide me to him?" Ruby said in a 'who cares what you think' attitude. Nobody responded or made a move and we wanted to walk to the staircase when he himself walked down the stairs .He walked to ask and questioned, "What do you want to tell me, Ruby-san? And you must be Jason-san."

Jason answered, "I am, and we wanted to tell you that our assistants and we are going to move into the Moon Dorm tomorrow, after lunch break. Please prepare our rooms. We'll need four rooms. And we wanted to tell you something too. And to spare us from some irritating eavesdroppers…" He had looked at Aidou when he mentioned the last part.

Kuran Kaname answered, "Of course, Jason-san."

"To save us the trouble, I will just erect a box around us." Ruby said. The box only prevents sound from exiting but otherwise it allows everything else in and out. By then, Michael, Annabeth, Jupiter and Josephine stepped into the room. Jupiter and Josephine managed to engage in a deep conversation of manga with Ichijou. Annabeth leaned on a wall and opened her novel. Aidou went up to Michael and started to voice some of his comments.

"Why are you here?"

Michael ignored Aidou.

"Are you a vampire?"

Ignored.

"What level are you?"

"…"

"What is Ruby's and Jason's real identity?"

"Will you shut it?" Michael calmly stated.

Aidou felt a shiver run down his spine. Although he knows that he was no longer in a good position, his curiosity got the better of him.  
**(A/N As expected of Aidou. I really think he does not have any self-preservation sense) **

"Answer my question first! Why not?"

"Because I don't have a need to. And you're getting on my nerves." Michael's eyes flashed. And Aidou flew to the wall and slammed into it.

Aidou reappeared in front of Michael and tried to freeze his leg, the ice immediately turn into mist. The group in the Box turned around as they heard the commotion and Jason held his forehead and sighed. "Not again."

The box shattered when Ruby lost control of her anger. All the glass in the room shattered and everyone froze and even the heated argument turned cold. Jason had moaned "Don't sis, please don't. It will be a real mess."

"Just shut up." Ruby said coldly and turned towards Aidou and Michael "What do you think both of you are doing? Are powers allowed to be used in the Academy?" Power rippled from Ruby. Michael, who was the smarter one, kneed on the floor and begged for mercy. While Aidou acted like Ruby was no big deal and haughtily said, "Why must I?"

If just now Ruby was furious, now she was irate. "Well, let's see… What if I tell you this fact; **I can kill you and Kaname cannot do anything about it**."

Aidou breaks into laughter and replied "As if you are."

"Aidou, I think you better say sorry. I don't think she's joking" Ichijou ends with a nervous laugh.

Ruby appeared behind Aidou in a flash with Aidou frozen from leg up. "We'll see about that." Before looking at Kaname, "Kaname, We will take our leave now. I advise you to take your friends in hand."

Ruby and Jason then left the Moon Dorm with Annabeth and company following.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

_I wonder whether Aidou is stupid or what… But who says he isn't scared of me, he was shivering for goodness sake._

We walked out of the Moon Dorm's gate and everyone was suspicious of why we came out of there.

As if on cue, Zero had to come over and asked, or maybe ordered me to tell him the reason we came out from the Moon Dorm. I ignored him and my brother kindly answer "Oh... It is nothing, Zero-kun. You need not be so tense; we just went to discuss our transfer into the night class." Zero turned his back once Jason said 'transfer into Night Class'.

"What an interesting person, he is too one of us but he just refuses to admit it. Well but the time is near for the game to finish." I whispered to Jason.

"Hpm. The future days will not be as bright as these days anymore. Once again, the Kuran Clan will have to face the consequences of their own actions." Jason said in a monotone.

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

**Next day**

"Uhh…" Yuuki yawned as she finally woke up from her nap in class.

"Not enough sleep again?" Yori asked Yuuki.

"Y-yeah just a little…"

Yuuki and Yori continue having their little conversation about chocolates. After that Yuuki and Zero went for their prefect/guardian duties. My party went to our room to prepare to move to the Moon Dorm. Us girls were about to leave the room when we saw Ichijou and Kain coming towards the Dorm. Both bowed when they saw us and informed us that the Jason and the others are well taken care of already. When we reached the Moon Dorm, Kaname was there to greet us.

"You reached. I will guide you to your room myself, Ruby. Do you have any problem with that?" Kaname gently said.

"Actually, I would be very honoured to have you to guide me to my room and also Jason and I have something to ask you about."

Ruka glared at me when I walked up the stairs to the hallways of the room. I return her look with a typical pureblood façade, except that is my usual expressions. I followed Kaname who is in front and Ichijou followed me behind

"Would you give me a moment, Kaname and Ichijou? I need to call Jason to this room._ 'Jason, can you come to my room now? We have something very important to discuss'_ Sorry, Kaname. I usually don't use that type of summoning since it is uncomfortable to many vampires. Did you feel a shiver down your spine, Ichijou?"

"Yep. I felt like death was approaching." Ichijou answered truthfully.

"Not surprising. The phrase 'whispering death' actually came from this skill. Jason, you are finally here." I said in a monotone.

"I will excuse myself, Kaname, Ruby-sama and Jason-sama"

"No need, you can stay."

"Kaname, I would like to have Jason and I passed off as your cousins. Also have our names changed to Ruby Kuran and Jason Kuran, can we?"

"It should be alright. And I guess you would want be to inform the Council that I have pureblood cousins."

"Yes, you know me so well, Kaname."

Ichijou cut in and stammered out "But Ruby-sama, you two don't look like Kurans."

You don't have to worry about that Ichijou. What about this?" A warm white light engulfed Jason and I, and once it faded both of us have the signature wine-coloured eyes like the Kurans have. Since our hair is already dark brown, it required no change.

"Surprised Ichijou? Our disguises are perfect even to the point of the smell of our blood. I bet if I cut myself, I would smell like the Kurans. This is what we silver-bloods can do." Ichijou was so shell-shocked that his legs folded.

"Now that you know. I will have you swear on your life that you will not tell unless given permission by Jason or me. If not, **I will have you killed right about now**." My eyes glowed silver and Ichijou cowered and complied.

"I, Ichijou Takuma, swear upon my life that I will not tell unless given permission by Ruby-sama or Jason-sama." The sign shined was branded onto Ichijou's neck to show that his oath was accepted.

"Ruby, I will leave first as I have things to attend to. Ichijou follow me." Kaname informed be before opening the door and leaving with Ichijou following him behind.

"Hey, sis what are you going to wear?"

"Not sure… Should I wear day class or night class uniform?"

"Day class. Then when we appear tomorrow in the Night Class everyone would be surprised. Anyway from now on, we would be in this form, won't we?"

"Yea, I wish we can be in our true form since it has been such a long time." I said.

3rd person POV

As Ruby and Jason headed back to their room to bring out the chocolate, Jupiter had headed for Ichijou room to lend him the manga that he had promised the day before.

He was leaving the room when he saw Jason walk in and he said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

Jason murmured, "Delivering chocolates to the Night Class."

Jupiter whispered back, "Oh, do I get one to?"

Jason shrugged and said, "Maybe." And walked off to give out more chocolates.

After 1 hour of giving out chocolates, Ruby and Jason headed back to their rooms. It was time for the Night Class to exit their dorm. They saw a lot of gates with names written on top of them. All the Day Class girls shrilled, Yuuki held up a yellow card to warn the Day Class not to break the fence like a referee of a soccer game.

Then she explained the rules to the Night Class and Aidou said, "Oh, looks like fun." He started to head to his gate before Yuuki's whistle was blown and Ruby said, "Aidou. Behave yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, Ruby-sama" He replied politely.

"Arigato, Ruby." Yuuki thanked Ruby. She ran off and said, "Well then, let's begin!" She then blew her whistle.

Then the Night Class students headed for their respective gates, the six of them headed for the classrooms, not interested in the festival.

A Day Class girl, who was running towards Kain's gate, had tripped on a stone and fell down. Jason, being the gentleman he was detached himself from the group and ran over to the girl. He held out his hand and helped the girl up. Being charmed, the girl forgot that the chocolates in her hand were for Kain and gave it to Jason. Jason took it and softly said "Thank you very much." And walked back to rejoin the group.

"You know you don't have to do that, Jason. Humans are very weak creatures that can be easily attracted to us so we don't even have to put in much effort for them to 'love' us." Ruby chided.

"Yup, they actually made us into myths. I still can't get over how forgetful they are of the past." With that they quickly made their way up to their classroom before the Day Class students realised that they had joined the night class.

Currently, Yuuki was holding back a group of girls who were trying desperately to get the attention of their idol. At that time, Kaname walked past her and told her not to get hurt, Yuuki lost in her thoughts, she fell down and lost hold of her chocolate. Zero picked it up and threw it towards Kaname, Kaname looked at Yuuki and "I'll take it. Thank you, Yuuki."

Kaname walked towards the classroom and after being out of earshot of the humans. Seiren asked "Kaname-sama. Do those bother you? I'll help you hold them." Kaname handed over all the other boxes of chocolates to Seiren and murmured "This will be fine. This is the only one I want" while taking in Yuuki's scent from her box of chocolate with a light smile on his face.

* * *

**Ruby POV**

Ichijou who sat in front of me was happily reading all the love confession letters while everyone else happily staring into their own books or space.

_Where did Aidou and co. go to? I bet they are creating trouble again._

I was about to ask Kaname when he himself looked up and finally realised that Aidou and co. was not in class and asked Ichijou where were they. "Kaname, I can go and help take a look at where Aidou and the others are at."

I stood up and left the class with just one goal: to stretch myself while looking for Aidou. I spotted Aidou and the other missing students cornering with Zero dangerously pointing the Bloody Rose at them. I thought that nothing would happen until Kain was flipped onto the floor. I used my powers to melt away the ice and do away with the fire before walking calmly towards the now agitated group.

"Will you keep your gun, Kiriyu?" I asked him as I walked towards them. Zero stubbornly stared at me and even pointed the gun at me.

"Why not you try to shot me, Kiriyu? I had warned you before didn't I?" I told him as I switched my attention to the Night Class students.

"Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki. Can I ask why are you doing here?"

"Ruby-sama, we came here to settle some personal issues." Kain answered

"Ahh… then may I know this particular issue that includes a vampire hunter, Aidou? **Because that gun can kill you.**" I said coldly.

"I just could not stand Kiriyu being rude to Kaname-sama." Aidou defended his actions.

"I don't think Kaname would be happy for you to cause trouble so can I have you return to class?" My eyes flashed silver to emphasize my point.

"Yes, Ruby-sama." With that, all the night class students turned around and head back to class.

Zero roughly said "Who said you can go?" Everyone stop in their movement and turned to face Zero.

"Kiriyu, it would be better if we end this now. No one will be better off with a fight." I guess because of my sentence, Zero's temper got the better of him and he fired a shot towards me. Everyone froze as the bullet continued its course aimed towards my heart. I appeared behind Kiriyu, held up the bullet that he shot towards me and took his hand and place the bullet into his hand. "I warned you, and you would not listen. I hope you will take this as a lesson learned. If this happens again, I don't think I would be so lenient towards you." Everyone unfroze at my sentence and continue to make their way back to class.

I was walking back to class when Yuuki appeared. I heard her asking some questions towards Zero. I walked into the classroom as Kain, Aidou, Ruka, Rima and Shiki was being punished. Ichijou concluded it and said, "Kiryuu-kun, I wonder if there's something that hurt his feelings."

Kaname answer, "It can't be helped…for now. Because four years ago, after that incident his life changed."

I walked next to Jason and sat down next to him. He gave a knowing smile and said, "Went to solve some matters, Lucky you did, Kaname was getting really angry." I nodded and took out my notebook to make notes as the lesson started. Aidou and Kain rushed out during the break between lessons and I guessed that they were skipping the rest of their classes. Seiren also left then, though I knew that it was for some of Kaname's assignments.

Jason leaned towards me during a lesson and asked, "Have you tried drinking the blood tablets, they tasted horrible," He shuddered and continued, "and that's the 2nd edition, I hope that if there's a 3rd edition, it will at least taste better than now." I laughed and said, "You also noticed it, I really can't stand it."

After a few hours, we headed back for the Moon Dorm. As the rest of the Night Class went back to their rooms, Kaname came forward to thank me for interrupting a commotion that was starting to heat up between Kain and his friends and Zero.

I answered, "Just helping. And to remind you, Kiriyu's body is rejecting the blood tablets already." And I headed for my room for my sleep through the day.

***End of Chapter 5***

**

* * *

**

**Ok everyone, this will be a 2011 New Year present.**

**I will be updating less in the coming months.**

**So don't expect too much from me but I will try to update once a month.**

**Please review.**

**XOXO *Sapphire Kuran***


	6. Ignorant Yuuki

**Hello everyone, I think it has been a few weeks since I posted a new chapter.

* * *

**

***Chapter 6***

**Ruby POV**

"Ahh man, why do I have to wake up right now? It is just late afternoon." I complained as Annabeth told me that we were needed at the lounge for something like dorm inspections. I am walking down towards the lounge when I heard Kain say "Come with me, Hanabusa." I was curious so I backed up and saw Kain drag Aidou to their shared room.

"What is it, Akatsuki? I'm tired already…"

I heard Kain slammed Aidou into the wall and said "Hanabusa, I won't get you into trouble. You have to get rid of all that."

"All?" Aidou asked as if he doesn't know the answers.

"Your pile of junk doesn't have any use."

"What do you mean by 'junk'? These are the sort of things that our dorm leader takes pride in." Haha like real, why would Kaname take pride in garbage. Just then, I felt Kaname as he walk closer to Aidou's room and appeared out of my hiding place to meet Kaname and watch what would happen next. Kaname already reached their room door but the two were in such a heated argument that they didn't realise; or maybe it was just Aidou that was arguing.

"…" Finally they realise that Kaname is there.

"Dorm-Leader K-Kuran…" Aidou is in big, big trouble.

"Aidou… I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you again."

"N-N-N-No, it's not like that… Dorm leader, this is just…" Aidou took three steps back by the time he finished the sentence with complete terror on his face. Kaname lost control on his emotions for a few seconds and all the glass on the chandelier broke. I leaned on the room door calmly, while Aidou picked up the broken glass pieces or trash on the floor and Kaname got more irate. Aidou looked at Kaname's gaze and quickly retreated out of the room.

Kaname punished Aidou while I stood beside him and watch Shiki, Ichijou and Kain remove trash from Aidou's room while Aidou had his face buried in his arms on the floor crying. Just then, I heard Yuuki and Zero walking towards the dorm. I turned around to have a better look through the window as Yuuki questioned Zero about a box in his pocket. Just then, Yuuki slipped off the steps and Zero lunge forward with a worried expression to catch Yuuki.

_What an idiot, it is so obvious that he cares a lot for Yuuki or even to the extent of loving her, too bad she already belong to someone._ I looked at Kaname when I thought of that.

Yuuki held out a box that she swiped from Zero's jacket when she fell. Zero got angry, snatched away the box and walked off towards the direction of town. Yuuki ran after Zero in a hurry. Shiki said "It seems like the prefects went back for something…" Ichijou continued by saying "I guess the inspections will have to wait." Aidou shouted "What?" Seems like he is still sore about losing his collections. Kaname gave him a glance and he shrank back.

I can't stand Kaname being so gloomy so I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him towards my brother's room. "Wait here." I told him as I opened the door and dragged my brother off his laptop telling him. "Let's go to town. I want to try the famous chocolate fudge cake that they have. And I can't stand Kaname being gloomy." **(A/N I like chocolate fudge cake.)**

I managed to drag both guys out of the dorm and to town before they complained. I stopped in front of the bakery and asked my brother to go and get the chocolate cake. I turned towards Kaname and said "Do you really think I brought you here just to get chocolate cake." As if on cue Yuuki scream could be heard from an abandoned church building. I said, "You head there first, my brother and I will meet you later."

As Kaname sprinted off, Jason stepped out of the glass door of the bakery and he said cheerfully, "I got the chocolate fudge cake and it was almost the last one! I also got some pastries, so can we get chocolate bonbons next at the shop opposite this one, and I want to buy the ones with caramel inside, it's looks nice."

I glared at him and said, "We'll buy them later, we have more important things to do now." Jason sulked at my words and started off after the path that Zero had taken while I followed Kaname's trail.

* * *

**Jason POV**

I arrived just as Zero kicked upwards at the woman Level E pounced on him. The Level E smashed through several wooden planks and I leaned against a stone wall, ready to react as soon as Zero showed any hesitation or mercy to the Level E.

Zero drew his gun as the Level E sat upright, smiling evilly at him. Zero pushed and cocked the Bloody Rose aiming it at the Level E as he said, "So you've lost your human side…" He was about to say more when the Level E ran towards him and his facial expressions hardened as his finger pushed against the trigger. I put the cake and pastries on the ground and leaned heavily towards the wall.

Zero suddenly took the gun off the Level E and it staggered forward and said, "C-Com-Com-rade…" I swore inwardly and stepped towards Zero. I forced his hand down and pressed his finger onto the trigger. Before it could complete its sentence, the bullet from the Bloody Rose gun burst out from its barrel and started its flight towards it. I said with distaste, "You should not have lived. Now, die."

The Level E stared at me for a second before it disintegrated into dust. Another boy stood behind the woman and he looked at us and then laughed, a horrendous sound that filled the air. It then jumped up the tower, from one wall to another. Then we heard a scream. He shouted, "Yuuki!"

I nodded towards the door and said, "Go on." I added silently if Kaname hasn't already reached her. I walked towards the box of items and swore inwardly again. The chocolate fudge cake had been all but reduced to mush but luckily, the pastries had survived. I made the cake disappear and rushed back to the bakery, hoping that there were still some left.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Yuuki backed onto a wall as the other Level E (the little boy) jumped onto Yuuki's Artemis and it leaned forward and tried scratched her. It managed to cut a gash in Yuuki's cheek and it leaned forward again, to drink Yuuki's blood. It never succeeded. Yuuki flung it away with her rod and it landed on the wheel of the brass bell.

The wheel rolled with its weight and the brass bell started to swing left and right. It was a very ominous sound like one that will ring to announce the death of one. Yuuki let go of the rod, holding both hands to her ears, vainly trying to block out the ringing of the bell. It laughed and it jumped towards Yuuki when it suddenly stopped its jump. It faced the window where they were light streaming in and it froze, Yuuki was puzzled and she uncovered her ears, and saw Kaname standing in front of the window. It moved backwards, seeming terrified of him.

Kaname said, "Poor thing. You fell to this state…" He walked forward and towards Yuuki, it retreated towards the wall as he approached. Kaname hugged Yuuki in front of him and he covered her eyes. Yuuki said, shocked, "Kaname-senpai."

His eyes shone and he continued from previously, "But you have hurt someone precious to me." It screamed, aware of what was going to happen. Winds whipped around Yuuki and Kaname, and when it finished, its screaming was gone, as was it too.

He uncovered her eyes and said "It's over." When Yuuki wanted to ask a question, Yuuki realised that Ruby was on the opening of the bell chamber where Kaname appeared from. Ruby was leaning on the side of the opening.

* * *

**Ruby POV**

**1 minute ago**

Looks like Kaname just reached Yuuki. Yuuki said "Kaname-senpai." as her eyes was being covered. I then turned my attention to the Level E, looks like some irresponsible pureblood is on the lose again; look how pathetic the Level E look. _It_ _should be destroyed for not only for humans' sake but for its own sake too._

My hair whipped at my face when Kaname used his pureblood powers to destroy the Level E. As the wind died down, Kaname also removed his hand from Yuuki's eyes and said "It's over." _ I was still thinking how long it would take for Yuuki to realise that I was around. _Until Yuuki asked "Ruby, why are you here?"

"Just checking on you." I focused my attention on Kaname and complimented "I like the way you finish things, it's clean."

"Anyway, since you are unhurt Yuuki, let's all go the bakery in town. I think my brother ruined the cake." I informed them.

Then Yuuki asked Kaname and I "Do Kaname-senpai or Ruby know where is Zero, I was looking for him" while looking totally unsure of her own question.

"I see. Well, he's already headed back to the dorms." Kaname gently told Yuuki.

"Come on; are you all planning to continue to stand there to talk or what?"

Yuuki face started to heat up and quickly said "Ok, ok let's go anyway, I cannot be late for my prefect duties." After saying so, Yuuki quickly started to climb down the stairs of the bell chamber.

I sighed thinking how long it would take us to reach the ground floor that way, suddenly I thought of an idea. "Kaname, will you just carry Yuuki because it would take us too long to get back to the bakery that way." After hearing that, Yuuki froze in embarrassment. I really could not wait anymore so I simply scoop up Yuuki and dump her onto Kaname and said "Let's go! If not, Jason will complain about how inefficient I am."

* * *

**Jason POV**

I went into the Bakery again and the cashier asked me, "Why are you here again? I thought you already bought our famous cake."

I answered, "Well, I accidentally dropped it on the floor, I need another one." I grinned sheepishly at her.

The cashier replied, "Then you are really really lucky, this is the last one left, if you came any later, it would be gone." She packed the cake in a box and handed it to me after I paid for it. I carried the cake in my left hand and the other hand pushed against the door. I entered the chocolate store and went over to the display rack and looked at the chocolates.

A shop assistant hurried over to me and told me, "The chocolate bonbons in this shop are the best, the toffees with caramel are also nice and the bars of chocolate are good. By the way, these are all handmade, not imported from other places." I thanked the assistant for her good explanation and 2 bags of dark chocolate bonbons, an extra-large bag of toffees with caramel and two bars each of dark, white, milk and normal chocolate (Some of the chocolates are for the 4 assistants back in school).

I walked out of the store and leaned against it._ Where is my twin sister, after so much shopping, she's still not here! Is she getting slower or what, if she doesn't appear within another 5 minutes, maybe I shouldn't share the cake or the chocolate with her._ I tore open the packaging of a bar of milk chocolate and munched on it. By then, I could see my sister, Kaname carrying Yuuki at the far end of the street.

When Ruby and co. appeared suddenly beside me, people that were on the street looked at us and whispered to one another about their sudden appearance. I whispered to Ruby "Hey, don't you know how to appear normally?"

She harshly whispered back "Why should I care? Humans are such creatures that forget things easily so no harm is done."

"True." Then I speak out louder so Yuuki can hear me "Let's now head back to the academy if not we would be late for class." On the way back to the academy, I broke pieces of chocolate from a bar and handed it out to everyone.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Ruby, Jason, Kaname and Chairman Cross were seated in the Chairman's office. Only a single fire in an enclosed oil lamp was allowed to remain burning

Chairman had his hands laced together in worry and said, "Once again, you're the only ones I didn't fool…" He stopped for a little while and continued, "Extraordinary. Kaname-kun, Ruby-chan and Jason-kun, you were able to prevent any human blood from being shed… Even within vampires, you're of a rare bloodline. Three are vampires among vampires. Pureblood and silverbloods. Having the ancient power of the most ancient vampires in the case of Ruby and Jason, and in the case of Kaname, directly inheriting the power of the most ancient vampires. The existences that are feared, even by other vampires."

Kaname put down the glass filled with the solution of the blood tablet dissolved in water on the table and said, "Chairman Cross, I've told you the things that I have because I put my faith in you…" He walked to the front of the Chairman's desk and placed both hands on it and continued, "But keeping Zero along with the normal students much longer would be grave. Do you intend to keep him there, where he threatens this "peace" that you've been working for?" By now, Kaname's fingers had gouged holes into the wood of the Chairman's desk as Ruby and Jason continued to remain seated calmly.

"Kiriyu-kun's family were killed by a vampire. He was miraculously rescued from within that sea of blood. How could I put him through anything else after that?" Kaien slowly explains the known fact.

"But the one who attacked them wasn't just any vampire. She was a pureblood like me." Kaname countered.

**Currently in another part of the school…**

Zero bowed over as another bout of hunger past through him. Every bout was more painful and unbearable than the last. To make things worse his body was rejecting the blood tablets that could help keep his hunger in control. He tried to take in deep breaths in hope that his hunger would go away but his body is not letting him forget by replaying scenes of Yuuki and his breathing increasingly become more laboured. He sat on the floor and held his head to try make them all go away.

Yuuki was now heading nearer and nearer to the part where Zero is now residing. She was holding a lamp to light her way as she continued her patrol around the school. A dark and screeching sound resonated and Yuuki dropped the lamp that she was holding onto and remembered the event that happened in the afternoon. Even though Kaname had explained that rouge vampire to her, she did not believe it was the same as the vampires she knew. She ran on after thinking about Zero.

Zero was still crouching on the floor with his head between his head and prayed that no one would find him when he was in such a state. However his worse dreams came true when he felt someone on the top of the stairs and he turned his head. He was shocked to see Yuuki there. "Zero!" Yuuki felt relieved when she found Zero but was blind to the danger radiating off Zero.

**Back to Chairman's room…**

"You should already know… That he's already come to see that his life like this will end. **Former Vampire Hunter, Cross Kaien." **Kaname reminded the Chairman.

**Back to Yuuki…**

"I… feel like I've finally understood a bit of what you were saying. That there are actually scary vampires out there… No… that wasn't a vampire. It was a beast… that just took a human form."

"Go away!" Zero warned Yuuki in a harsh and hoarse voice.

"W-Why..?" Yuuki asked in a hurt voice.

**(Insert conversation)

* * *

**

**Back to Chairman's room… **

**Ruby POV**

"It's a horrible fate he can't avoid. Humans bitten by purebloods turn into vampires themselves." Kaname said with a fierce expression.

I abruptly stood up, with Jason only seconds behind me. I told the Chairman and Kaname, "We've to go. Kaname, you might want to follow." With that we left the room and used our vampire speed to leave the room and to Yuuki's position but while we were only half way there when fresh blood was spilled. "Oh shit! We are too late."

***End of Chapter 6*

* * *

**

**So sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one. Well, that's because there is almost nothing interesting in this episode of the anime.**

**I already done another chapter if you want me to post it earlier, you can give me some reviews.**

**XOXO *Sapphire Kuran***


	7. Yuuki's Visit

**I really, really apologise for the late update.**

**But then again, you shouldn't be too angry since I will be presenting to you now...**

* * *

***Chapter 7***

**Ruby POV**

As we round the corner, we saw that Yuuki was still in shock and did not struggle as Zero drink her blood. Both of us looked at each other and nodded. My brother used his powers to restrain Zero to the ground and I ran over to catch Yuuki as she collapsed onto the floor. My brother then went over to restrain Zero arms to his (Zero) back and inquired "Have you come to your senses, Kiriyu Zero?" With the red in Zero's eyes slowly fade away, he regained his consciousness and with a pained expression he said "Yuuki."

Just then, Kaname appeared at the staircase and said in anguish "Yuuki.", "Or have you fallen to the beast within that pursues the scent of blood? Zero Kiriyu. The shame of vampires!" With Chairman following closely behind. Yuuki must have misunderstood Kaname's meaning because she tried to jump in front of Zero to protect him but before she could do that she fainted. I handed Yuuki to Kaname and told the Chairman that my brother and I would bring Kiriyu to his room before heading to the infirmary to join Kaname.

When we entered the infirmary, Kaname was just examining the wound on Yuuki's neck and gently told Yuuki "The bleeding has almost stopped but… It's deep. He must have bitten with all his strength." Then when he drew back, he saw tears flowing from Yuuki's eyes. And worriedly asked "Yuuki, does it hurt? Are you scared of vampires?" Yuuki shook her head.

Then I opened my mouth "Kaname, we will return to class first. It seemed that there is unrest within the Night Class students because of the scent of blood. So take your time."

We teleported to the classroom and saw that most were fidgety, Ichijou saw us and he rushed towards us, asking, "What's happening! Where is Kaname-sama?" Jason put a hand in front of him to stem the flow of questions and he explained, "There was some unforeseeable problems and Kaname is now dealing with them. You do not need to be worried by them."

Rima and Shiki looked bored by the news and took out a box of Pocky and shared it between themselves. The others, though was not so accepting to the news and Aidou stood up and begin to shout, "How can he be dealing with the problems when his aura feels like he is going to murder someone!" He then shivered at Kaname's aura.

I went up to Aidou and slapped him across his face; the sound resonated around the room. "**Anymore questions**?" I smiled as I ask. My aura flared up to emphasize my point. Aidou face paled, everyone in the classroom froze and quickly sat down and did various task assigned to them.

* * *

**Next day**

**Ruby POV**

I was tossing around in bed when I felt Yuuki coming towards the Night Dorm with no one protecting her. _What a stupid girl, she trusts others too much. And just nice, Aidou had to be in the lounge in the morning today._

I dressed myself in skinny jeans, a white blouse as it was just late morning and walked down the stairs. My brother was sprawled on an armchair, reading the Lost Hero by Rick Riodan. Aidou was seated on an armchair and he was looking at two men dressed in suits. The younger one said, "This is a request for you-the one known as the miracle-boy." The other man continued, "Please help the investigating organisation. If you publish the research paper…" Aidou cut in and said, "Eh? But I'm not interested in working during daytime." He gave his Why-do-I need-to-care expression and continued, "I'm tired, so could you please leave, the door is over there." He placed a hand in the obvious direction of the door.

Just then, Yuuki made her way in and saw Aidou. You could almost hear the gears in Aidou's head turning to find out what happened last night. Then Aidou quickly pushed both gentlemen out of the dorm and then close the door before focusing his attention on Yuuki. "Don't worry about them. What are you doing here? Everyone is sleeping. Don't tell me you want me to drink your blood?"

Jason looked up from his book and said, "Aidou." Warning him not to cross the line. He flinched and moved backwards. Yuuki said, "No, I came here to meet Kaname-senpai."

Aidou became uninterested and said, "Is that so? This way then."

Yuuki said doubtfully, "Umm… Are you taking me there?" She ran towards the stairs hurriedly to catch up with him.

Aidou put his hands on the back of his head and said, "Kaname-senpai is the only one who treats you well. Everyone is just doing the same." Aidou climbed the stairs as he said. He stopped and said, "Yuuki-chan, who left that mark on your neck?" Yuuki hand went to her neck and she realised that her plaster was gone. Aidou took her plaster and waved it in the air. Aidou said, "Last night, the scent of blood suddenly drifted into the classroom. It excited us, though I was the only one who noticed immediately that it was the scent of your blood, Yuuki-chan. Jason-sama and Ruby-sama told us to forget everything that's why we stopped discussing. "

"So tell me, Yuuki-chan… What are you to Kaname-sama?" Aidou got very irritated for one of the very rare times. Ice started to form at Aidou's hands and crept across the floor and held Yuuki's leg fast to the ground. Yuuki lifted her hand when…

"Hey, Kaname" Jason called out.

Aidou froze and his ice evaporated.

"Don't Yuuki. You don't have to punish him yourself." Kaname said as he caught hold of Yuuki's wrist and backhandedly slapped Aidou. Aidou fell to the side at the impact. I can still feel Kaname's anger as Aidou apologise to him.

I walked up to the trio and placed a hand on Kaname's hand. "Calm down, I will safely guide Yuuki back with Zero to the Chairman's house." Just then, the door opened, "Ah… Speak of the Devil." Seeing Zero, Kaname's temper flared, I smoothly slid in front of Kaname to block his view. "Kaname, take your time to talk to Yuuki, I suspect she has some questions."

Then I turned towards Zero "Come with me, Zero." As usual, he gave me the who-do-you-to-order-me-around look. "I can always drag you along if you don't come willingly." And smiled at him.

The level C servant opened the door and I took a step out, sensing that Zero was not following, a silver whip appeared in my hand. _**I knew it, that stubborn idiot would not listen.**_

The whip sliced through the air and wrapped tightly around Zero's neck. I dragged him out of the Moon Dorm with Yuuki shell-shocked. "I warned you Zero. Now let's leave the two love birds to talk and I want to discuss something with you."

Zero who have some difficulty breathing, coughed out "**LET ME GO FIRST, MONSTER!**"

"Fine." Once the whip disappeared, Zero tried to escape. I moved forward and closed my hand around his neck, forcing to the ground. Zero tried to struggle so I sat on top of him.

"Now, now I did say that I wanted to talk to you right. It is common courtesy to stay until we are done talking."

I stared into Zero's lilac eyes and invaded his mind.

* * *

Pieces of broken memories drift passed and I moved to the memories of the time when his family was wiped out. Zero thought that his brother was dead however his memories showed that his brother, Ichiru, in fact left with Shizuka Hiou.

_**Hmm… it seems that he could not take the shock that his brother betrayed them and sealed part of his own memories up.**_

**I should leave now before he realises that I dug into his innermost memories.**

* * *

"Ah... So that was what happened." I muttered under my breath but apparently not soft enough.

"What!" Zero demanded in fury.

"Nothing big enough for you worry about especially if it's not about Yuuki. However, don't you ever want to know what I wanted to talk to you about?" I switched the subject.

"What if I say that I am here to talk you out of killing yourself? What if I say I save you from dropping to a level E, **O So Scary Vampire Hunter**."

Zero just had to stare at me like he didn't understand a single thing I was talking about.

Finally when he was able to utter a single word, he had to act like a little brat. "I don't need any help from a vampire. If I could reach my gun now I would have already killed you."

Now I am pissed off, what the hell is his freaking problem? You can already smell that he was beginning to fall to a Level E, what does he think he is; a Pureblood!

"Since you are so certain that your self-control will last... Why not I just so you what will happen once the Beast in you smells blood."

I brought my wrist to my mouth and cut my wrist with my fangs and blood started to drip onto his face, all this time I was staring at Zero's expression. Zero had a shock expression before his eyes started to glow red with hunger. He tried to restrain his emotions but as a young vampire he was unable to distract himself from the scent of blood. Just then, he lost all control and tried to grab my wrist which already healed a long time ago. I bend down to whisper into Zero's ears "See what I told you, you are still too young to be able to control your own thirst, Zero." I lick away all the blood from my wound and wait for the red tint in Zero's eyes to fade away before deeming it safe to bring him back to the Moon Dorm. I stood up and dusted myself. Zero was still on the ground trying to calm himself down, impatient I took his tie and pulled him to his feet.

"You still seem weak Zero. Is the fact that you are not strong enough… well shocking?"

"Shut up!" Zero sweep away my hand and stalked off in the direction of the Moon Dorm. I swiftly overtook him and opened the doors of the Moon Dorm.

"Hey everyone, done with your discussion?" I asked with fake cheeriness.

Ichijou ran up to me and asked in concern "Ruby-sama, what happened? We can smell your blood from here."

"Ah… It's nothing. I just tripped and fell." I answered lamely.

I walked up to Yuuki, grab her hand and told Kaname "I need to speak with you after I come back."

"Come Yuuki we should be heading back now. I guess Chairman must be very worried since you just run out of class." I started to drag Yuuki to the front door.

"Oh right. Thank you, Kaname-senpai." She bowed and allowed me to drag her out of the Moon Dorm with Zero scowling at me as I walked passed.

* * *

**Time Skip**

After dropping Yuuki off at the Chairman's house with Zero trailing behind all the time, I walked down the passage ways towards the last room at the end. I knocked on the mahogany doors of Kaname's room and turned the door handle without waiting an answer. Jason was already in the room, and smiled winningly at me. _**Infuriating brother!**_ Kaname was sitting down and slipping a number of blood tablets into the water his cup. "What did you want to discuss with me, Ruby?"

"Uh… I just wanted to ask you what you want to do with Zero Kiriyu. He is dropping to a Level E much quicker than expected. It seems that the years that he abstain from turning into a vampire is starting to backfire on him and your plans too, Kuran Kaname."

"About that, I would like to ask a favour from you, Ruby…"

"Tell me about it."

"I need to know Shizuka Hiou's location."

"That I would not need to help, since you are meeting soon."

Before leaving I asked him a simple question "However, what will you do after you defeat HIM, Kaname?"

_Now, now what should I do?_

* * *

**Now I will apologise for the late update again.**

**But if you expect the next update to be soon...**

**I am sorry to burst that bubble.**

**You can always leave me more reviews and maybe the next update will be sooner.**

**Anyways... **

**Sapphire Kuran**

**P.S. If you have any ideas, how the plot can develop, PM me.**


End file.
